


Rencontrer les pères : 4. Fox Mulder

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiens, quelqu'un que son histoire un peu particulière ne déconcertait pas du tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 4. Fox Mulder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 04: Fox Mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160253) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Ceux de X-Files sont à Chris Carter et FOX. Je ne possède aucun droit d'auteur.
> 
> Note de la traductrice: Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmoch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Washington, DC**

« Alors, Giles, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire bizarre que nous a raconté la réceptionniste à l'étage ? demanda Buffy comme ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau en sous-sol.

_ Si l'Agent Mulder a vraiment l'habitude de faire face à des choses comme ça, tu peux peut-être lui dire la vérité. À part ton identité de Tueuse, je veux dire, ajouta Giles sur un ton d'avertissement.

_ C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Une scientifique folle faisant des expériences pour créer le soldat ultime ne sera pas si inhabituel pour un gars qui s'occupent d'enlèvements extra-terrestres et autre. Mais je te préviens dès maintenant, s'il ressemble à qui que ce soit que je connaisse, je rentre à la maison et je me cache sous ma couette. Toi et les Scoobies pouvez rencontrer le reste des pères. Ou on peut carrément les oublier. »

Elle était toujours salement secouée par sa rencontre avec Seeley Booth et sa perturbante ressemblance avec Angel. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir d'avoir de nouveau affaire à lui. Angel, elle voulait dire.

L'Observateur passant son bras autour des épaules de sa Tueuse et lui donna une accolade réconfortante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si cela arrive – même si je suis sûr que cela ne sera pas le cas – nous trouverons une solution. Alors, tu es prête ? »

Elle eut un hochement de tête hésitant, et il frappa à la porte du bureau des X-Files. Ils entendirent une femme répondre :

« Entrez ! »

Buffy poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que, même si la femme était rousse, elle ne partageait aucune autre ressemblance avec Willow.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir l'Agent Fox Mulder. »

Scully sourit au couple.

« Puis-je vous aider ? Il est sorti pour le moment, mais il sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Buffy secoua la tête :

« En fait, c'est un peu personnel. Je préférerais plutôt l'attendre, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

_ Cela ne pose aucun problème. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose en attendant ? offrit l'agent du FBI, en désignant l'aire de rafraîchissement, qui comprenait une machine à café et une théière électrique.

_ Auriez-vous par hasard du thé décaféiné ? » s'enquit Giles.

Scully prit la théière et la remplit au distributeur d'eau.

« Je crois que je dois pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Avez-vous une préférence particulière pour la saveur ?

_ Quelque chose de relaxant, comme de la menthe ou de la camomille, serait idéal. Mais ce qu'il y a sera très bien. Merci, répondit Buffy avec gratitude.

_ Cela tombe très bien. Mon thé préféré est à la menthe. Cela vous va à tous les deux ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

Mulder entra juste au moment où ils commençaient à savourer leur thé en silence. Cela commençait à mettre Scully un peu mal à l'aise qu'ils n'aient rien dit après s'être introduits. Elle sauta presque de la chaise quand elle le vit.

« Mulder, vous avez des visiteurs. M. Rupert Giles et … commença-t-elle à les introduire.

_ La Tueuse ! » s'exclama Mulder comme s'il était une groupie à un concert de rock.

Buffy bondit immédiatement en position défensif et Giles se plaça entre l'agent et sa charge. Son expression était du pur Ripper. Cela fut presque assez pour que Scully sorte son arme.

Mais Mulder n'avait rien remarquer de tout ça. Il s'essuya rapidement la paume de la main sur son pantalon et la tendit à la blonde méfiante.

« C'est un tel honneur ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé d'avoir cette chance à moins d'aller à Sunnydale. Croyez-moi, j'étais presque prêt à poser des congés pour m'y rendre par moi-même. »

Il eut soudain l'air inquiet.

« Oh non, si vous êtes ici, ça veut dire que... ? Il se passe quelque chose d'énorme à DC ? Si c'est le cas, comment je peux vous aider ? » enchaîna-t-il les questions.

Scully ne put s'empêcher de fixer son partenaire avec incrédulité. Puis elle jeta un regard sur l'homme et la femme toutes aussi perplexes. Quoiqu'il les ait inquiété quelque temps auparavant était lentement en train de laisser place à une lueur d'amusement dans leurs yeux face à un tel déluge verbale.

« Euh, Mulder ? Des explications ? demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est Buffy Summers, la _Tueuse_! » dit-il – comme si cela devrait être évident pour n'importe qui ayant plus d'un demi-neurone.

Quand il remarqua que cela n'évoquait rien chez sa partenaire, il élabora :

« Elle combat les créatures de la nuit : vampires, loup-garous... les trucs comme ça.

_ En fait, j'essaie juste d'enfermer les loup-garous jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent eux-mêmes, » contra automatiquement Buffy d'un ton pensif.

Puis elle se reprit et demanda :

« Comment êtes-vous au courant à propos de moi ? »

Mulder lança un regard entendu à Scully pour lui faire comprendre de quelles 'sources' il parlait avant de répondre :

« Certaines de mes sources, qui gardent un œil sur les secrets du gouvernement, m'ont envoyé des vidéos de vous en action. Sur la première vous échappez à une unité de traque et capture pendant presque une heure avant de les désarmer en moins d'une minute, » expliqua-t-il avec admiration à ce souvenir.

Puis son visage devint grave.

« La seconde était une scène brutale de carnage. Des gens se faisaient massacrer de tous les côtés. Puis vous êtes entrées dans la pièce avec votre groupe... dont _vous_ faisiez partie, dit-il en pointant Giles du doigt. Ce fut comme si on avait tourné un interrupteur maintenant ceux qui étaient en train de tuer étaient ceux qui se _faisaient_ tuer. À partir de là, presque aucun humain ne mourut. »

Giles prit la main de Buffy dans la sienne puis la recouvrit avec son autre main dans un effort pour la consoler. Il savait qu'elle se désolait pour ceux qui étaient mort. Cela n'avait aucune importance que certains d'entre eux étaient responsable de ce gâchis pour commencer. Ses paroles qu'elle prononça ensuite lui confirma cela :

« Trop sont morts, » murmura douloureusement Buffy.

Mulder afficha un air de compréhension sur son visage.

« Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ce que vous avez ou n'avez pas fait, Mademoiselle Summers. Vous êtes la raison grâce à laquelle _chacun_ de ceux qui ont survécu ont pu s'en sortir vivants. Vous _devez_ le croire ! »

Elle sourit faiblement à l'agent.

« Merci du vote de confiance. »

Elle prit un moment pour se secouer de sa mélancolie.

« Ok, donc vous avez de toute évidence entendu parler de l'Initiative. »

Buffy jeta un regard interrogatif à Giles et il hocha son acquiescement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mulder réfléchit un moment et dit :

« Que leurs ordres de mission par écrit étaient de collecter ou détruire des hostiles sub-terrestres. S'ils les collectaient, c'était dans le but d'études scientifiques afin de mieux comprendre comment les combattre. »

Buffy et Giles eurent un reniflement de dérision.

« Mais la femme qui était à la tête de l'opération, une certaine Professeur Maggie Walsh, avait une poignée de projets sur lesquels elle travaillait en secret. »

Il regarda sa partenaire et vit une expression presque peinée dans ses yeux. Il supposa que c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui en parlait.

« J'essayais de trouver comment te convaincre d'y aller, Scully. Le temps que les vidéos me parviennent, l'Initiative était déjà presque complètement démantelée et toute connaissance s'y rapportant désavouée. »

Giles s'éclaircit la gorge pour regagner leur attention. Ils avaient besoin d'acquérir leurs propres informations et n'avaient pas besoin de se préoccuper de la relation professionnelle entre les agents.

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée de la nature de ces projets, Agent Mulder ? » demanda-t-il, incertain s'il préférait que la réponse soit oui ou qu'elle soit non.

Mulder eut un sourire charmant.

« Juste Mulder, s'il vous plaît. L'un d'entre eux était de construire le soldat parfait. Je ne suis pas sûr du comment, mais on aurait dit qu'elle se l'avait jouer à la Frankestein et l'avait assemblé par morceaux. Et comme touche finale, elle avait opté de l'alimenter avec de l'uranium. »

Scully manqua de s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'avaler.

« Quoi ? Elle était folle ? Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point cela serait instable ? »

Buffy eut un reniflement ironique.

« Le Professeur _Walsh_ était instable, Agent Scully, déclara-t-elle.

_ Bref, mes sources disent qu'on a vu la 'créature' – qui s'appelait Adam – dans le complexe, mais qu'on n'avait pas vu ce qui lui était arrivé. Je suppose que votre groupe s'en est occupé ? dit Mulder avec espoir en regardant les deux personnes sur le canapé.

« Ouai, Adam n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Un qui me donne des cauchemars, mais un souvenir quand même , » leur dit-elle avec un léger frémissement comme les rêves avec la Première Tueuse lui revenait en mémoire.

Scully se pencha en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de l'uranium ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Lui ai dit au revoir. »

Elle remarqua les expressions concernées sur les visages des agents et développa :

« Nous avons gagné en utilisant la magie, et nous avons utilisé la magie pour le faire disparaître... Je suis désolée, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions, mais j'aimerai passer à la raison de notre présence ici, si c'est d'accord ? »

Scully acquiesça à contre-cœur, espérant qu'ils pourraient obtenir de plus amples réponses plus tard.

Buffy se tourna vers le 'père' candidat. C'était un gars mignon, donc au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour la beauté de ses enfants.

« Mulder, avez-vous appris ce qu'était le deuxième projet ?

_ En fait... non. Celui-ci était enterré si profondément que les 'Gunmen' n'ont rien pu trouver. Ce qui est plutôt étrange, » finit-il, inquiet de leur échec.

Buffy balaya son évidente inquiétude.

« C'est probablement parce qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment gardé une trace papier convenable de celui-là. Son autre plan pour le parfait soldat était d'en faire un par conception contrôlée, » dit-elle d'un ton lourd de sens.

Le front de Scully se fronça comme elle se concentrait pour assimiler les indices.

« En utilisant la Tueuse ? avança-t-elle une hypothèse.

\- Hin-hin. Non seulement je suis bonne pour protéger le monde, mais je suis aussi l'incubatrice humaine pour des expérience de reproduction, » répondit-elle avec un rictus écœuré.

La docteur aux cheveux roux ne put se retenir face à la douleur qu'elle entendait dans la voix de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Cette femme mérite d'être enfermée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, déclara-t-elle.

_ Trop tard. Son autre expérience l'a déjà tuée. Croyez-moi, quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle a eut de la chance qu'Adam l'a déjà poignardée. Je ne suis pas sensé m'attaquer aux humains, mais je pense que j'aurais fait une exception pour elle, » gronda-t-elle, la Tueuse faisant son apparition au travers de son langage corporel.

Giles la saisit avec force et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu es un Champion, Buffy. Ce genre de sale boulot est pour moi, » lui dit-il avec un regard dur et dangereux qui laissaient s'échapper d'âpres émotions.

Au lieu de l'effrayer ou de la perturber, cela la fit se sentir en sécurité et elle se laissa aller dans son embrasse.

Mulder n'avait toujours pas fait le lien entre tous les indices, et demanda donc :

« Avez-vous eu besoin d'aide pour retrouver le père ? »

Puis il eut une pensée troublante:

« Elle _a_ utilisé un père humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scully leva les yeux au ciel devant sa stupidité avant d'énoncer l'évidence :

« Mulder, je pense qu'ils _ont_ retrouvé le père ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Buffy intervint rapidement :

« Oui et non, en fait. Vous êtes l' _un_ des possible 'donneurs'. S'il vous plaît ne me demandez pas comment elle a eu les 'dons', ou pourquoi elle a choisit ceux qui était sur sa liste. Nous ne savons pas, et elle n'a laissé aucune note détaillée derrière elle. Tout ce que nous avons pu découvrir est une liste de nom, et dans certains cas, de lieux, pour les trouver. »

Le visage de Mulder s'éclaira.

« Peut-on vous aider avec ça ? » supplia-t-il. Il voulait vraiment les aider. Non seulement parce qu'il pourrait être le père de son enfant, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que de prêter assistance à la Tueuse était bon pour son karma. En plus, ça serait quelque chose de vraiment cool à raconter aux Gunmen.

Giles examina l'offre, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il y voyait des avantages.

« En fait, nous apprécierions vraiment. Certains de ces individus sont sous la garde attentive du gouvernement pour une raison ou pour une autre Puisque nous n'avons pas d'accréditation de sécurité nécessaire pour les trouver, nous pourrions utiliser votre aide pour contacter...

_ Mais vous avez tous les deux une accréditation Top-Secret, » interrompit Mulder.

Les yeux de Buffy lui semblèrent lui sortir de la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Il eut l'air embarrassé.

« Je devine qu'ils ne vous l'ont pas dit. Quand ils ont étouffé l'affaire du désastre de l'Initiative, ils vous ont donné à vous deux plus deux autres une accréditation spéciale par l'État Major et la Sécurité Intérieur. Comme ça, si c'est nécessaire, il peuvent requérir votre assistance dans le futur pour tout projet qu'ils dirigent. »

Là, les yeux de Buffy se rétrécirent de colère... non, de rage.

« Si ce n'est pas géniale, ça ! Ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse le ménage pour eux ! »

Giles la tira contre lui.

« Chut, chère enfant. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de se mettre dans un état pareil. Nous pouvons nous occuper de ça si et quand cela deviendra nécessaire. Pour l'instant, on peut l'utiliser à notre avantage, » lui rappela-t-il.

Scully décida de tenter une diversion.

« Avez-vous la liste des pères possibles ? Peut-être que nous pourrions en trouver certains que vous n'avez pas pu... Juste par curiosité, qu'espérez-vous tirer de ces visites ?

_ Je veux savoir si je devrais garder le bébé ou avoir un avortement. Et pour prendre cette décision, j'ai besoin de rencontrer le père en personne, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Mais vous ne pourrez pas savoir qui est le père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour un avortement, » fit Scully avec confusion.

Giles retira ses lunettes et commença à les frotter tout en répondant :

« Normalement, oui. Toutefois, nous allons utiliser la magie pour déterminer la paternité une fois que nous aurons finis de rencontrer ces hommes.

_ Vraiment ? Comment ? questionna Murphy, qui ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon dans un magasin de friandises.

_ Nous jetterons un sort sur des objets obtenus de chacun de ces hommes. Le sort nous dira lequel est le père. Ensuite, Buffy pourra prendre sa décision, et nous verrons à partir de là. Si elle garde le bébé et pense que le père devrait être inclus dans la vie de l'enfant, nous ferons une demande officiel d'un test de paternité une fois que le bébé sera né, » précisa Giles à leur intention.

Buffy laissa échapper un bâillement juste à ce moment-là.

« Désolée. Les nausées matinales et les hormones ont mis la pagaille dans mes réserves d'énergie. La liste est à l'hôtel. On pourrait repasser plus tard dans la journée ? »

Scully réfléchit pendant une minute, puis proposa :

« Si vous voulez, nous pourrions nous rencontrer pour manger ensemble ce soir et vous l'amènerez à ce moment-là. »

Elle lança un regard à Mulder qui parut enchanté de cette suggestion.

Buffy et Giles eurent leur propre conversation silencieuse avant d'accepter l'invitation, puis ils se levèrent pour partir.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Le dîner n'est pas réellement important, donc je n'en parle pas. Ce que Giles et Buffy apprendront lors de ce repas sera forcément dévoilé dans les prochains chapitres.


End file.
